Twilight 25 Round 9
by eternallyedward
Summary: A collection of twenty five pieces of flash fiction, drabbles and one-shots all based on a central character. Each chapter is inspired by a word prompt. I chose Edward as the central character.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #1, Ancient  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:470<p>

I watched her as she entered the classroom with two friends, giggling and throwing her long, glossy hair over one shoulder. Pale, almost translucent skin, big, brown eyes, and perfect bow lips; she was the picture of youthful beauty, and she made me feel used up and ancient.

Well, that was probably the least inappropriate thing she made me feel. At 38, I knew my stomach shouldn't flip when she walked into the room, and I shouldn't have trouble getting up from behind my desk when she approached, smiling, to ask a question or drop off a paper.

Regardless of what I knew to be right, I couldn't help the way Bella Swan affected me. Of course, there was no way I could act on it. I'd seen a colleague foolishly risk his career for a brief fling with a student. It had ended horribly, with the girl in therapy and him losing his job, possibly his entire career. No, I was smarter than that. I couldn't help the way she affected me, but I could help how I handled it.

Or so I told myself. Every time I caught her eye, she smiled at me, and I was usually the one to break eye contact. I kept my distance, was strictly professional, made sure to never be alone with her...until now.

She'd come back 20 minutes after school had ended, surprising me as I graded papers at my desk. Standing in the doorway, those lovely pink lips curled in a smile, she apologized and asked if I would look over an essay she'd written for a college application. I'd hesitated, my desire for her warring with my better judgment. She'd held my gaze, coming to sit on the corner of my desk, and set the papers in front of me with a simple, straightforward, "Please?"

I couldn't deny her, and now here I sat, the object of my lust not two feet away and not another soul around. She'd closed the door behind her when she came in, and it occurred to me that I should probably get up and open it...when I _could_ get up.

"Professor Cullen?" Her sweet, clear voice cut short my musings. Looking up I saw that she was leaning toward me so that her button-down shirt gaped open, giving me a perfect view of her luscious cleavage. Had it been that open quite that much during class?

As I tried to collect myself, she smiled, crossing one slim leg over the other. I cleared my throat, not trusting myself to speak at that moment. She held my gaze, her smile never wavering.

I raked my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath._ I am so screwed_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Animalistic  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count: 426<p>

Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Thank you for reading:)

I was panting as I tore my mouth away from hers, sucking in air like it was going out of style. She reached for me, grabbing my shaggy hair and pulling my head back to her; her kisses were almost animalistic in their intensity. I gently removed her hands and held them in mine as I took in ragged breaths.

"What's wrong?" She straddled my lap and freed her hands, moving them to my shoulders as she ground herself against the uncomfortable bulge trapped behind my zipper.

"N-nothing. Just give me a minute." I chuckled, suppressing a moan as she rubbed herself against me just right. "I have to come up for air some time, Bella."

"Mm, coming up for air wastes time that we could be doing this..." Once again her fingers were tangled in my hair, pulling my mouth back to hers. Which wasn't a bad thing; don't get me wrong. No17 year old boy on the planet is going to complain about his girl being eager.

I groaned. "Bella...I want you, believe me. But if we keep going like this, we're not gonna make it to Saturday."

With a defeated sigh, she leaned back against my headboard. "Yeah, I know. You're right. It's just...God, Edward, I don't want to wait any more!"

Saturday would be our one year anniversary. When we started dating we'd both agreed that we weren't ready to jump into sex, and had taken it slowly, as difficult as that was sometimes. We were ready now, and besides being a special date for us, Saturday also happened to be the day that my parents would be leaving to attend a medical conference in Seattle.

"It's so close, baby. Just think, we'll have the house to ourselves. I want to make it special for you. I don't want to be worrying that my mom is going to knock on my door or something, you know?"

Leaning her head against my shoulder, Bella sighed. "I know, I know. It's just...I really want this with you. I love you, Edward."

I hugged her close, dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, too, Bella. It'll be worth the wait, I promise."

As she snuggled into me, her body warm and soft, her hair smelling faintly of apples, I closed my eyes and told myself what I'd just tried to convince Bella of: _It'll be worth the wait, it'll be worth the wait..._

And as far away as Saturday seemed, I knew it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt: Banned  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:421<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

The pretty young librarian put the finishing touches on the display she'd been working on. As she regarded the glass case full of books, a throat cleared behind her, causing her to whirl around in surprise. A tall, strikingly good-looking man with a tousled head of reddish hair grinned back at her.

"Oh. How can I help you?" Blushing, the librarian—_Isabella_, it said on her name tag—brushed a hand over her skirt in a nervous gesture. The man was very good-looking, and the way he cast his eyes over her body made her skin prickle.

"I'm new here in town and decided I should have a library card. You know, so I have something to read on all those lonely nights I'm home alone."

Isabelle found it highly doubtful that someone who looked like he did would be alone for long, but she smiled politely and went about preparing the card.

She glanced up. "I just need your name."

"Edward Cullen. Hey, what were you working on there, Isabella?" He gestured toward the case, a bemused smile on his face.

"Oh, next week is Banned Books Week. The display shows some of the books that have been banned from schools and libraries over the years." Books were Isabella's passion, and talking about them made her bold. "It's quite fascinating. You should take a look. The cards explain why the books were banned in the first place."

"I'll do that. Banned books...so, it must be stuff like those Fifty Shades books. People getting tied up, spanked...all that?" Edward had perfected a look of faux innocence that Isabella imagined had gotten him out of many well-deserved punishments as a child.

"No, not exactly. Most are books that we regard as perfectly innocuous; classics, even. Like The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, for instance."

"Ah, Huck Finn. A boy after my own heart." Edward's mischievous grin made Isabella's own heart beat a little faster. She picked up the little white plastic card and held it out to him.

"Well, here you are. You are now the proud owner of a Forks Public Library card. Use it well, and often." A blush colored her cheeks as Edward plucked it from her fingers, eyes twinkling, and tucked it into his wallet.

"Thank you, Isabella, I believe I will. I think this card will be seeing a lot of use." He winked and strode out, leaving Isabella hoping that she might help fill some of Edward Cullen's lonely nights.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt: 23-Tryst  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:500<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer own it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

I met her online, under admittedly dubious circumstances. It was a sex site; Facebook for adults looking to get off or hook up. I'd chatted with dozens of women before her, some of whom I'd liked better than others, none of whom I'd felt any connection with or had any desire to meet.

I knew her as Belle79. I'd asked her to chat because of her avatar, a plump, red apple with a single bite taken out of it. Most of the women on the site went the rather obvious route of using pictures of breasts or nude women. Her use of a symbol of temptation did indeed tempt me, and I sent her a chat request.

Our first conversation lasted three hours. We talked about anything and everything, and had barely touched on the topic of sex before it was time to say good night.

The next day we chatted again, and the day after that. We talked for several hours most days, and on the days we didn't, I realized that I missed her. Belle79—a pseudonym on a site that was intended for fleeting encounters. I was falling for her.

We discovered that we didn't live too far from one another—different states, but only a few hours' drive. We had similar tastes in music, movies, food. Little by little, we got to know the real people behind the silly avatars.

We exchanged emails, and I sent her a photo of myself as a gesture of goodwill. I didn't expect anything back, but the next day, I received a picture of an exquisite young woman with long, brown hair. Finally, after months of conversations that were ever more intense and personal, I got up the courage to ask if she wanted to meet—just as friends, no expectations. Deep down I knew I was hoping for more.

To my surprise she agreed, and now here I was, waiting for her at an Italian restaurant near the small town she lived in. We'd agreed to meet here, have lunch and if things went well, take it from there.

My hands were clammy; my stomach full of butterflies. I'd never done anything quite like this before. And what was this, anyway? Not exactly a date, but not just a hookup. The word tryst came to mind; I liked its old-fashioned, romantic, slightly secretive connotations.

"Edward?" I spun around at the sound of my name uttered in a soft, sweet voice.

Belle79...Isabella, though she preferred to be called Bella.

I stood and extended my hand, not wanting to seem too forward or make her uncomfortable. I needn't have worried.

"Come here, silly." She ignored my outstretched hand and stood on tiptoes to throw her arms around my neck, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Bella." Any doubt I had that she returned my feelings were swept away as I held her close. As she smiled up at me, I forgot our inauspicious beginning and felt hopeful about our future.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt: Complications  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:500<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"Ms. Swan?"

The doctor strode over to the crying brunette and offered his hand. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

The young woman looked up at him, a plea in her large, brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Well, it's good that you brought him in when you did. Licorice is very sick. If he ingested rat poison there are a number of complications that are possible. Right now, he's sedated and resting comfortably. The next 24 hours are critical."

Her lower lip trembled as she looked away, nodding in understanding.

"Hey." Dr. Cullen rested his hand on her forearm. "He has a good chance. Don't give up yet."

The young woman noticed how his eyes, such a vibrant green, crinkled at the corners when he smiled. It was a very kind smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate everything you've done."

"You're more than welcome, Ms. Swan. Go home, and try not to worry. I'll call you if anything changes."

With a sad nod, the young woman gathered her coat and bag and made for the door. She stopped and turned back, mustering a small smile. "Call me Bella, please."

"Edward. Good night, Bella." His brow furrowed as he thought of the very sick black lab puppy she'd brought in. He hoped he wouldn't have to break her heart tomorrow.

The next afternoon, Dr. Cullen found a note on his desk saying that Ms. Swan had called. Smiling broadly, he sat back in his desk chair and dialed the number.

The conversation was short; Bella's scream of joy when he told her that Licorice appeared to be on his way to a full recovery was followed by her hanging up. He laughed, knowing he'd be seeing her soon.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later she burst through the clinic door. He happened to be standing at the front desk.

"Bella. I thought we'd be seeing you." He smiled that kind, crinkly smile that Bella found even more attractive today.

"Dr. Cullen...Edward. Can I see him?" Her eyes were round with excitement and happiness.

"Of course." Edward led her back to the cage where Licorice lay, looking rather sad. His tail thumped weakly when he saw Bella, who burst into tears at the sight of him.

"Edward, th-thank you for saving him. I don't know what I'd have done if...if..." She shook her head and dabbed at her eyes.

"Here, pet him—that will probably help speed up his recovery." He opened the cage, watching in satisfaction as Bella cooed and fussed over her beloved pet.

She turned, a sweet smile on her face. "Really, I don't know how to thank you!"

Edward grinned. "Well...once Licorice is back on his feet, I'd be honored if you'd go out to dinner with me."

Bella flushed. A date with the handsome vet wasn't what she'd expected. "That seems like little enough to ask. I would love to, Edward."

"And we'll get a doggie bag for Licorice." He winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt: Covert  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:341<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"Psst."

Bella glanced in the direction of the sound. A pale girl with the thin, lithe body of a ballerina smiled as she caught Bella's eye. She had a shock of spiky black hair and intense blue eyes. _Allison_, Bella thought..._no, Alice. _

Not wanting to get caught talking by Mr. Banner, Bella raised a brow, waiting to see what Alice wanted.

In move that Bella didn't think was terribly covert, the girl threw a crumpled piece of paper across the aisle onto Bella's desk. Bella snatched it up and dropped it onto her lap, clearing her throat to hide the noise of unwrapping it.

_Hi Bella,_ it started out, _I'm Alice. The moody jerk with the reddish hair who always sits in the back is my brother, Edward. Well, he's not really a jerk. You probably haven't noticed, since he hasn't said two words to you since you started here, but he likes you. A lot. He's a good guy really...just a little shy. Come over today after school? He'd kill me if he knew I was doing this..._

Bella surreptitiously turned her head, searching for the moody jerk. As she scanned the back of the classroom, a shaggy auburn head popped up. Piercing green eyes stared right at her for a moment, then back down at the desk.

So that was Edward. Alice was right; Bella had barely noticed him in the two weeks she'd been at Forks High. He kept to himself and always sat at the back of the classroom. In the brief glimpse she'd had of him, though, she'd thought he was quite cute.

Making sure Mr. Banner had his back turned, Bella scrawled a big "YES" across the bottom of the note, wadded it up and threw it back to Alice.

Just as Alice read Bella's reply, grinning broadly, the bell rang. As Bella stuffed her books into her backpack, she caught sight of Edward slouching past her. Just for a moment their eyes met, and Bella's heart flipped as he gave her a bashful grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt: Crush  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:398<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

From his bedroom window, Edward stared at the couple sitting on the Swans' front porch. Mike Newton had his hands all over Bella. And she was pretty worked up herself, by the looks of it. Equal parts hurt and angry, Edward felt as though his heart had been crushed under the heel of his pretty, dark-haired neighbor and best friend.

Unable to move away from the window, it suddenly dawned on Edward that Bella wasn't passionately embracing Mike; she was trying to fight him off, pushing and slapping at him as he pawed at her. With a curse, Edward shot up and pounded down the stairs and out the front door. Racing across his yard, he could hear Bella crying. He flew up the steps and grabbed Mike by the front of his shirt, dragging him off of Bella.

Mike's angry protests died away as Chief Swan's cruiser turned into the driveway. He tried to squirm out of Edward's grasp, but Edward pulled him close.

"Stay the hell away from her, do you understand, Newton? If you so much as look at her again, you'll have me to answer to."

With as much dignity as he could muster, Mike shook Edward off and hurried away. A few seconds later the Chief climbed the worn wooden stairs, his face clouding with concern as he took in Edward holding a sniffling Bella.

"What's going on here, Edward?" The Chief watched Mike's retreating form with a scowl.

Bella leaned her head against Edward's chest. He was sure she could feel how it skipped a beat.

"It's okay, Dad. Mike is a jerk. Edward made sure he won't bother me again." She gave Edward a grateful smile.

The Chief looked from one to the other. Bella and Edward had been friends since they were toddlers. He knew Edward loved his daughter, and would do anything for her. He hoped maybe she'd finally realized that, too. With a nod of thanks in Edward's direction, he turned and went into the house.

Bella wound her arms around Edward's neck. "I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't—"

"But I did." Edward pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll always be here for you, Bella."

In response, Bella rose up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Yeah, I'm starting to see that."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Desecrate  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:366<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"...And my father told my mother that he was caught _desecrating_ the church that his family belonged to! And by desecrating I mean...with a _girl_." Angela's eyes were wide with indignation as she filled Bella in on the gossip about the new boy.

"There he is! Edward Cullen. The one who looks like he just—"

"Finished desecrating something? Or someone?" Bella grinned as Angela blushed. The tall, lean boy swaggering down the hall toward them certainly looked capable of doing what Angela had described. He had 'trouble' written all over him. He was handsome, more man than boy, with a bit of scruff on his sculpted cheeks and chin. But it was his piercing green eyes and cocky grin that had Bella thinking that she wouldn't have minded helping him desecrate that church, too.

"Ladies." The object of their speculation slowed as he passed them and winked, giving Bella a once-over that made her skin prickle. Angela gaped at her, squealing once Edward was safely out of earshot.

"OMG! Did you see the way he looked at you? He wants you, Bella. Stay away from him. Daddy said he got two girls pregnant back in Chicago. Two!"

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend's hysteria. "Ang...do you believe everything you hear from your dad? Most of it is gossip he overhears on Sunday."

Angela looked scandalized at the thought that her pastor father might have less than sterling sources for his "news", but she had to admit that Bella was right.

"Well...just be careful, Bella."

They'd reached their lockers and had their backpacks and jackets ready to go. "You know I will, Ang. Besides, I doubt he's even interested."

Bella hefted her backpack and gave Angela a one-armed hug. "See you tomorrow."

As she walked out the front doors of the high school, Bella thought about Edward Cullen and his colorful reputation. Surely he couldn't be _that _bad.

"Hey." As Bella turned in the direction of the voice, warm, soft lips covered hers, taking her breath away. Moss-colored eyes bored into hers.

"See you around, Bella."

_Not bad_, she thought, staring dreamily after him. _Not bad at all_.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Disheveled  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:497<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

The front door slammed closed, and the sound of feet pounding up the stairs filled the house. Carlisle look up from from his laptop with a frown, then calmly walked upstairs and knocked on his youngest son's door.

"Edward? What's going on?" From inside he heard heavy breathing and the sound of feet pacing back and forth.

"Open the door, please."

After a moment the door swung open. Edward stood there, disheveled and defiant. "What?"

Carlisle raised a brow. "Whatever the problem is, there's no reason to be rude. What happened to you?"

Edward's pale face was marred by a bruise on his left cheek, and a bloody lip. His shirt was torn at the neck, and his hair was more of a crazy mess than it usually was.

"I got into it with Mike Newton. He started it." He stared at the floor, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

Carlisle knew the boy. He was a troublemaker, but this was the first he'd heard of any trouble between him and his son.

"What exactly did he start? Am I going to be getting a call from the boy's parents?"

A small smile flitted across Edward's face. "Maybe. He looks worse than I do."

"What was this about, Edward?" Carlisle knew his son. He wasn't the sort to go looking for trouble, and he sensed Edward's reluctance to tell him the whole story.

After a few moments of silence, Edward spoke. "Bella."

"Bella?" Bella Swan lived next door to the Cullens. She and Edward had been inseparable since kindergarten. "Was the Newton boy bothering Bella? You need to tell Chief Swan if—ˮ

"He's going out with her!" Edward's face was blotchy red with anger as he blurted out the words.

Carlisle sighed. Why hadn't he seen this coming?

"Edward, you told me he started it. Did you start something with him because he's dating Bella?"

The bed creaked as Edward slumped down on it, running a hand through his hair. "Dad, he doesn't deserve her. What does she see in that jerk? He flirts with other girls, talks down to her...She shouldn't be with him!"

Choosing his words carefully, Carlisle said, "You think she should be with you."

Edward looked up. "Yes! She's my best friend. I'd do anything for her. I—I love her."

"Does Bella know this?"

Miserably, Edward shook his head. "No."

Carlisle considered this. "My advice to you would be this: continue being a friend to Bella. She's a smart girl—she'll come around about the Newton boy, and when she does, be there for her. Let her know how you feel."

Edward accepted the one-armed hug his father proffered, and watched him get up and go to the door, turning back to give Edward a smile before closing it behind him.

His dad was pretty smart, and Edward knew his advice was sound. But waiting for Bella to come around..._that_ would be the hard part.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Exposed  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:449<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"Emmett, what is going on? Did something happen to Edward?" Bella clutched her bathrobe tightly around her as she peered out into the darkness. Her husband's brother looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"No, not really. It's just—Cut him a little slack, okay, Bella? It was his bachelor party. He, ah, over-indulged a little."

Behind Emmett, Bella saw two men supporting a third between them. Looking closer, she saw that it was Edward, drunk as a skunk and giggling as he stumbled up the walk.

"Emmett! We're getting married in twelve hours—how could you let him do this? Couldn't you have taken him out after the wedding?" Bella was near tears.

As Edward made it to the porch with the aid of his two best friends, Jasper and Garrett, Bella glared at her fiance and pointed to the stairs. "Take him upstairs—to the guest room!"

Emmett stood there, obviously feeling guilty. "Look Bella, it could have been a lot worse. Thank God Garrett's dad is a police officer. He pulled some strings and—"

"_What? _What do you mean, pulled some strings? What the hell happened tonight?" Bella had progressed from tearful to furious.

With a sigh, Emmett began. "We were coming out of the bar and Ed decided he needed to use the facilities. Except the facilities were back inside at the far end of the bar, and the alley was right there."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"And...he whipped it out and did his business. Except—"

"Except?" Bella's eyes were blazing.

"Except a couple of women happened to be walking by, and Ed waved. They grabbed a cop and told him that Ed exposed himself."

"Oh, dear God." Bella was now both tearful and furious.

Emmett put a beefy hand on her shoulder. "Bella, please...everything's okay. Garrett's dad took care of things. Ed wasn't charged. Get some coffee in him and he'll be fine for tomorrow. He loves you, Bella. Don't be too hard on the dumbass."

Sniffling, Bella nodded and said goodnight. Upstairs, she found Jasper and Garrett tucking a freshly showered Edward into bed in the guest room as requested. She thanked them, and sat on the edge of the bed.

As the mattress dipped, Edward's eyes fluttered. He smiled a goofy smile. "Hey, baby. Tomorrow we get married."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "That's right, tomorrow we get married. You really are a dumbass sometimes, Edward. But you're my dumbass, and I love you."

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, but he'd already drifted off. Sighing, she slipped under the covers and wrapped herself around him, the night's troubles forgotten in dreams of white satin and gleaming golden rings.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Fabricate  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:444<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"Edward Cullen. Don't stand there and fabricate a story about needing to get some fresh air. You're climbing in your window at 3 a.m. Where were you?"

Carlisle's arms were crossed in front of his chest. He was a patient man, but lately Edward's grades had been slipping, and now he was out sneaking around in the middle of the night.

"Edward...are drugs involved? You can talk to me, son. I—ˮ

"No! I'm not on drugs, or selling drugs, or whatever you're thinking, Dad." Edward toed the carpet nervously.

Relieved, Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. But I still need to know what you were doing."

Edward sighed. "Dad..."

Carlisle sat on the edge of his son's bed, signaling that he wasn't going anywhere until he got answers.

"You've always been able to talk to me, Edward. You know I'm on your side no matter what. But lately, you're acting different. Something's going on. Let me help."

After a moment, Edward blurted out, "Bella's pregnant."

Confused, Carlisle asked, "Bella? Bella next door?"

"Yes."

Not wanting to believe the obvious, Carlisle said, "Explain, please."

Edward paced, mirroring his father's habit of pushing his hands through his hair when worried. "We—we've been seeing one another for a few weeks. Charlie thinks she's too young...shouldn't be dating...so we haven't really told anyone. I've been going to see her at night."

As the pieces clicked into place, Carlisle's hope that he'd misunderstood slowly drained away. He waited for Edward to finish.

"One night we got...carried away." Edward's face blazed red. "Bella took a pregnancy test. We've been trying to figure out what to do, and tonight she was really upset. That's why I was out. I was with her."

"Okay." Carlisle nodded. "There's a lot to be done. First, Charlie needs to know. Is Bella seeing a doctor? What will the two of you do about school?"

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face, and when he moved them away it was apparent he was close to tears. Carlisle stood, embracing him like he hadn't since Edward was much younger.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this. This is going to be hard. But your mother and I are always here for you, Edward. And for Bella, too. We'll figure this out."

Later, after Carlisle had left him and Edward was lying in bed, it seemed impossible that in a few months he, too, would be somebody's father. Despite the enormity of the situation, confiding in his father had been a huge relief, and he closed his eyes, feeling a tiny bit better about the long road ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Forbidden  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:410<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Edward slipped through the trees, batting branches out of his way as he follow the footpath out into a clearing. In the moonlight, the meadow seemed otherworldly; the grass rippled in the breeze and the pale wildflowers seemed to shimmer.

He found their meeting spot, near a large stump, and sat down to wait. Despite the beauty of his surroundings, he hated sneaking around, but there was no other way. They'd been forbidden from seeing each other, but nothing was going to keep them apart.

A soft rustle alerted him that he was no longer alone. He stood and turned, and was pulled into a fierce hug.

"Edward."

"Babe. God, I never want to wait so long to see you again."

A tousled blonde head rested against Edward's. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. It's been so hard to find time and get away. Mom and Dad watch me like a hawk."

Edward gave a large rock a resentful kick. "Yeah, tell me about it. I've been on my best behavior ever since—ˮ

He didn't have to finish the sentence. They lapsed into silence as they remembered being caught in a passionate embrace by Edward's parents. They'd come home earlier than expected one night, and found their son kissing a boy they'd known for years as his best friend. Garrett had been sent home, and Edward's father had told him in a stony voice that the boy was no longer welcome in their home. He'd also called Garrett's parents. Now both boys were forbidden from seeing one another.

The meadow had seemed like a natural meeting place. It held only good memories from all the times they'd walked in the woods together but especially the first time they'd kissed. They met as often as possible, which still wasn't often enough. But it would have to do until they left for school.

Edward pulled Garrett down onto the soft grass, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. Garrett sighed.

"I miss you so much. I hate sneaking around, stealing time here and there."

Edward looked up and smiled. "Me too, babe. But I'm not going anywhere. We'll do what we have to do until we 're out of here, and then I'm all yours. Every night, all night."

Garrett pressed his lips to Edward's. "Mmm...I can't wait."

They kissed, murmuring and dreaming about the future and making the most of the time they had.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Forgotten  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:406<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Edward cursed as he rummaged through the dusty attic, pulling out boxes and separating their contents into piles destined for either the dump or Goodwill. His grandfather had recently passed away, and it had been decided that his grandparents' house would be sold and his grandmother would come to live with Edward's family. Edward's father had assigned him the task of cleaning out the attic, which was chock full of fifty years' accumulation of, well...stuff. All manner of stuff: clothing, books, his father's old schoolwork. Behind a stack of boxes of old Christmas ornaments he found a leather trunk, long forgotten and pushed back under the eaves.

Dragging it out, he saw that the lid bore his grandfather's initials: EAC. Edward Anthony Cullen; the man for whom he had been named. Curious, he opened the lid, and found neatly tied stacks of letters inside. He almost set it aside, figuring that they must be love letters between his grandparents, and therefore should remain private. But the sender's name, written in a sprawling, feminine hand, caught his eye: Isabella Swan. That was not his grandmother's name.

Unable to contain his curiosity, he reached for a bundle of letters and untied it, taking the first one and slipping the pages out of the envelope.

The letter had been written when his grandfather was seventeen. It was a love letter; the affection that Isabella had had for her Edward was apparent in every word.

Edward found himself fascinated. There were dozens of letters, all chronicling the love between Isabella and his grandfather. He glanced through them, noting the postmarks. They spanned several years, right up until his grandfather had married his grandmother.

As Edward mulled over this part of his grandfather's past he'd never known about, he heard footsteps, then his father calling his name.

He stacked the bundles of letters back in the trunk, then closed the lid and pushed it behind some boxes. He'd take the trunk home with him and read the rest of Isabella's correspondence in private. It seemed that whatever had happened between her and his grandfather had stayed a secret all these years, and Edward intended to keep it that way.

"Find anything interesting, son?" His father crouched down next to him, looking over the mountains of boxes dubiously.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Nah. A lot of stuff to be thrown out, some to donate. Nothing much of interest, really."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Hunger  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Edward yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen, where Bella stood at the stove cooking eggs and bacon in a pan. The sight of her in tiny cutoffs and a tank top aroused a hunger in him that overrode the need for food.

She grinned as he walked up behind her and pressed himself against her, his desire evident, hands beginning to roam.

"Hungry?"

"Starving...but not for that." He reached around her and turned the burner off. "I'm hungry for you, baby."

Her giggles soon turned to eager moans, and the spatula clattered to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Innocence  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Edward's hands shook as he adjusted his tie. Peering in the mirror, he made a final attempt at taming his unruly hair, then took a deep breath.

_This was it,_ he thought. The day he'd waited years for.

The first time he'd seen Bella, he was struck by her subtle beauty and innocence. Within a few months of befriending her, he was head over heels in love. There was no doubt in his mind that they were meant for each other.

Jasper's voice broke through his reminiscences.

"Hey, Ed—you ready to see your bride?"

Edward's grin was his answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Insidious  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Edward sat at his mother's bedside,watching her struggle to breathe. Cancer...it was an insidious disease, spreading little by little until the doctors had told them it was simply a matter of time. And now, it looked like Esme's time had come to an end.

Her frail hand clasped in his, Edward cried silently, willing her to be at peace. His father held his wife's other hand, murmuring softly even as she took her final breath. Carlisle spoke quietly to Edward.

"Tell your wife you love her, son. Tell her every day."

Edward pulled himself together and did just that.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Kingdom  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Carlisle's roar made Edward cringe. "Are you mad, Edward? Giving up your kingdom for a woman? A common woman, no less?"

Sighing, Edward stood. "Father, with all due respect my decision is made. I love Isabella, and I will make her my wife, kingdom be damned. She is the most uncommon woman I have ever come across." He bowed and left, leaving behind a stunned Carlisle.

Hearing him enter, Isabella leaped up. "Edward, what has happened?"

He smiled at her in adoration. "The throne is no longer mine. But you are, darling, and that is all that matters to me."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Limit  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"There's a limit to what a man can take, Miss Swan."

Edward towered over the young woman, glaring down at her. She'd been teasing him for weeks, and he'd had enough. She smiled mischievously.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor. If you'll excuse me..." She gathered her books and left, swinging her hips deliberately.

Or was he mistaken? Had he just risked his career for nothing? He closed his eyes, pulling at his hair in frustration. He heard a giggle, and a soft knock.

"Professor?"

He groaned. This girl was trouble, no doubt. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

Thank you so, so much for your reviews:) That you take the time to comment on these little snippets is what keeps me going. I let myself get way behind on this but am determined to finish it by the November 30 deadline. In order to do that, I've switched to writing 100 word drabbles, which is new for me and fun and challenging in its own way.

I don't know if I'll have time to get to thank you all individually, but know that your reviews do mean so much to me:)


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Mist  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

A fine mist was falling outside as Edward snuggled with his wife on the couch.

"It's a perfect day to stay inside with a bottle of wine and a movie. I'll order takeout, and we'll just be lazy all day. Sound good?"

Bella nuzzled into his chest. "Mmm, yeah...sounds perfect. But no wine for me."

She watched him expectantly, one hand absently rubbing her belly. Edward's expression went from blank to joyous. "Bella, are you—? Are we—?

"We're having a baby." She smiled, her eyes watery.

Edward hugged her close. Somehow, a perfect day had just gotten better.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Pristine  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

Blood dotted the pristine snow. An unfamiliar scent hung in the air; that of another vampire. As Edward scanned the landscape for signs that it was still here, something heavy landed on his back.

He quickly shook it off and was surprised to see that it was a girl about his age. Her clothing was tattered; her long, brunette hair a tangled mess. She narrowed her golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Despite her strength, Edward held her down easily.

She glared. "Bella."

Now he only had to figure out where she'd come from, and what she was doing here.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Serendipity  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"Fancy meeting you here." Edward flashed his sexiest smile as the petite brunette turned around.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just saying hi. How've you been?" He was out of his depth, but Edward summoned all his charm and forged ahead.

"Look, Edward. I know it's not just serendipity that you're in my zumba class. What do you really want?"

All pretense of being cool fell away. "Please, Bella. I know I screwed up...let me prove that I've changed. Please."

Her expression softened, and it wasn't the exercise that made Edward's heart race.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Shatter  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

The first few notes were faltering, unsure, but gradually the playing became more fluid. Bella watched from the wings, mesmerized by the handsome pianist. Suddenly he looked right at her, the notes dying away abruptly.

He stood, and Bella noticed his pronounced limp as he walked offstage.

"Wait! That was beautiful. Please, don't stop."

Edward hesitated, looking back at the beautiful girl. He shook his head and kept going. The accident that had shattered his dreams of becoming a concert pianist had also stolen any hope of finding a woman who could accept him like this, broken and bitter.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Treasure  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

"Oh, Edward, look!" Bella held up a blue and white porcelain bowl. "I don't have one like this."

Edward gave his wife an indulgent smile. Garage sales weren't his ideal way to spend Saturday mornings, but he accompanied her simply to be with her.

As Bella paid for the bowl, he spied a box under a table. Crouching down, he rifled through it, digging it out and carrying it over to Bella.

"These too, please."

Bella looked dubiously at the box full of worn old record albums. "Really?"

"Hey," Edward grinned. "One man's trash is another's treasure."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Waffle  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:463<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

The smell of his mother's homemade waffles roused Edward out of bed. He plopped down in a chair in the kitchen, and eagerly accepted a plate that was stacked high and covered in syrup. He noticed her watching him as he devoured his food.

Esme let her son get a few bites down. "You haven't been yourself lately, Edward. Want to talk about it?"

Immediately the waffles turned to cardboard in his mouth. He put his fork down and sighed. "Bella and I aren't talking."

"Ah. I thought it might have something to do with her."

Edward nodded glumly, shoveling some more waffles into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed and took another large bite, aware that his mother was waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yeah. She's talking about staying here and going to UDub. We made plans! We applied to the same schools, and agreed that we'd stay together. Now she's changing her mind. I love her, Mom. I don't want to spend years trying to make a long-distance relationship work, if she even wants that."

Edward pushed his plate away, his appetite completely gone now.

"You can be pretty intense, Edward. Did you ever think that maybe Bella just needs a little time to process things? She cares about you. You two have been best friends forever and going out for, what? Three years? Give her a little space. Support her, and try not to get upset while she figures out what she wants."

"But most of all, talk to her. Don't sit here and stew while Bella's probably sitting home just as miserable as you are." Esme ruffled her son's hair. If ever two people were destined to be together, Edward and Bella were it. Sometimes her stubborn son just needed a push in the right direction.

"Yeah..." Edward nodded, taking his plate back and once again digging in. "Yeah. I'm gonna go over there after breakfast."

No sooner were the words out than there was a knock at the door.

"Would you see who that is, Edward?" Esme turned her back so Edward wouldn't see her smile.

"Sure." Feeling a little better, Edward got up and went to the door. His eyes popped open in surprise when he saw who stood on the porch, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Bella, I—ˮ

"Edward, I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course." With a grin Edward took her hand in his and pulled her close. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward led her inside, and into the kitchen. Esme was nowhere to be seen, but there were two plates of freshly made waffles waiting for them on the table.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com **

**Prompt:Worthless  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating:M  
>Word Count:100<strong>

**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Thank you for reading:)**

All his life, Edward had been told he was worthless. His parents, teachers, employers...none had bothered to look beyond the tattoos and bad attitude to see the bright, talented young man behind them.

Bella had, though. From the first time they'd met, she'd seen something in him and drawn it out. She'd seen behind the smart mouth and swagger. She'd helped to build his confidence and gained his trust.

Looking proudly around the gallery, Edward slung an arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed the top of her head before answering the reporter's question.

"My muse? My everything...my wife. Bella."


End file.
